TheKillerTunaJump2
by DaveyWalker
Summary: My sequel to TheKillerTunaJump. Dice needs someone to jump the tuna fish. 1 hour special. Crossover between Sam & Cat, Victorious, and iCarly.


Chapter 1

"Hey Sam I'm home from school and I have Jade and Tori here." Cat said.

"Hi Sam." Tori said.

"Hey Sam." Jade said.

"Hi Tori. Sup Jade. How was school?" Sam said.

"Fun." Tori said.

"Alright." Jade said.

"Neat." Cat said as Dice comes in.

"Sam, Cat I need a favor." Dice said.

"Dice we told you a thousand times that you need to knock." Sam said.

"Sorry." Dice said.

"What do you need?" Cat said.

"You remember the tuna fish?" Dice said.

"Yeah I remember the tuna fish, why?" Sam said.

"I need someone to jump it." Dice said.

"Wait what?" Tori said.

"Why do you need someone to jump the tuna fish?" Cat said.

"A person said that if I don't get someone to jump the tuna fish, I could lose a lot of money." Dice said.

"Did I miss something?" Tori said.

"Tori I told you this last year at school." Jade said.

"Sorry I forgot." Tori said.

"If you need someone to jump the tuna, I'll do it." Sam said.

"Sweet." Dice said.

"As long as Cat doesn't lock me in the closet again." Sam said.

"Sam if you want to jump the tuna fish, you can." Cat said.

"When do you need me to jump the fish?" Sam said.

"Saturday." Dice said.

"Is it okay if I have Freddie come?" Sam said.

"Well Freddie's your boyfriend so yes. I'm pretty sure if I said no, you still would have brought Freddie anyways." Dice said.

"Okay." Sam said.

Chapter 2

(Scene transitions to Seattle)

(Cheer Applause)

"Man Gibby college was insane." Freddie said.

"I bet." Gibby said.

"At least I graduate in a couple weeks." Freddie said.

"Yeah then you'll be living in LA with Sam & Cat." Gibby said.

"You know it. It'll probably be in the next episode or two." Freddie said breaking the fourth wall.

"Yeah. Well I have to go to work now so I'm going to end this chat." Gibby said.

"Okay bye." Freddie said.

"Bye." Gibby said.

"Freddie dinner is ready." Mrs. Benson said.

"Can you bring it to my room." Freddie said.

"Here." Mrs. Benson said handing Freddie a burger and fries.

"Thanks." Freddie said.

(Freddie's phone rings)

"Looks like your girlfriend wants to chat." Mrs. Benson said.

"Hi Sam." Freddie said.

"Freddie what are you doing Saturday?" Sam said.

"Nothing why?" Freddie said.

"Dice needs someone to jump the tuna fish and I'm doing it. It's going to be on Saturday at 7." Sam said.

"Okay. Cat's not going to lock you in a closet again is she?" Freddie said.

"No Freddie I'm not." Cat said.

"Mom is it okay if I go to LA Saturday to watch Sam jump the tuna fish?" Freddie said.

"Sure. Just don't get hurt again like last time." Mrs. Benson said.

"Okay. Thank you." Freddie said.

"No problem." Mrs. Benson said.

"Looks like I'll see you Saturday." Freddie said.

"Yay. See you Saturday. Bye." Sam said.

"Bye." Freddie said as he ends the call.

Chapter 3

"So is Freddie coming?" Jade said.

"Yep." Sam said.

(Doorbell Rings)

"Ding dong." Cat said.

"I got it." Dice said opening the door and sees Robbie.

(Cheer Applause)

"Hello Dice." Robbie said.

"Cat Robbie's here." Dice said.

"Hi Cat." Robbie said.

"Hello Cat." Rex said.

"Seriously Robbie? You brought your stupid dumbass puppet?" Jade said.

"We thought you gave him up?" Tori said.

"I did but Rex wanted to meet Sam." Robbie said.

"Hey Sam." Rex said.

"Shut the fuck up puppet." Sam said.

"Nice one Sam." Jade said as she gives Sam a high five.

"Thanks Jade." Sam said.

"What's going on?" Robbie said.

"Sam's jumping the tuna fish Saturday." Jade said.

"Really?" Robbie said.

"Yeah. As long as Cat doesn't lock me in a closet again." Sam said.

"Robbie do you think you could take me home?" Rex said.

"Why you said you wanted to meet Sam." Robbie said.

"Yeah and she's a bigger jerk than Jade." Rex said.

"Watch it puppet or I'll rip your fucking head off." Sam said.

"Ha." Jade said.

Chapter 4

"You getting ready for Saturday Sam?" Cat said.

"Yeah." Sam said.

(Doorbell Rings)

"Ding dong." Cat said.

"I'll get it." Dice said opening the door showing Freddie.

(Cheer Applause)

"Sam your boyfriend is here." Dice said.

"Hi Freddie." Sam said.

"Hey Sam. I brought a guest with me." Freddie said.

"You didn't bring your mom did you?" Sam said.

"No." Freddie said.

"GIBBAY." Gibby said.

(Cheer Applause)

"Gibby?" Sam said.

"Sup." Gibby said.

"It's been awhile since I've seen you." Sam said.

"Yeah. So Freddie told me your jumping some tuna fish." Gibby said.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"He told me you were going to do it last year but Cat took your place and accidentally knocked him in the tank." Gibby said.

"She knocked me in too." Robbie said.

"Who's the pretty girl with nice cheekbones?" Gibby said.

"That's Tori." Cat said.

"Hi." Gibby said.

"Hi Gibby. I have a boyfriend." Tori said.

"Who?" Gibby said.

"Me." Andre said.

(Cheer Applause)

"I'm not flirting with your girlfriend I swear." Gibby said.

"You're fine Gibby." Andre said.

"How do you know my name?" Gibby said.

"From iCarly and we were trapped in that room by that Nora chick." Andre said.

"Oh." Giibby said.

"It's fine. I'm trying to forget it too." Andre said.

Chapter 5

"You guys want to have a sleepover?" Sam said.

"Sure." Everyone said.

"Can I invite Beck?" Jade said.

"Sure." Sam said.

"Tori are Trina and Sinjin coming?" Cat said.

"No they're in Sacramento." Tori said.

"Oh." Cat said.

"Hey everyone." Beck said.

(Cheer Applause)

"Hi Beck." Everyone said.

"Hey Sam you wanna make out?" Freddie said.

"Not now Freddie. Maybe later okay baby." Sam said.

"Okay." Freddie said.

"Oh what the fuck. Come here baby." Sam said as she and Freddie begin kissing.

"This feels nice." Freddie said.

"Yeah baby." Sam said.

"Aw." Dice said.

"How cute." Tori said.

"Uh huh." Andre said.

"You wanna kiss Andre?" Tori said.

"Yeah." Andre said as he and Tori begin kissing.

"Beck give me some sugar." Jade said.

"Okay." Beck said as he and Jade make out.

"Cat since Sam and Freddie are kissing, Tori and Andre are kissing, and Beck and Jade are kissing, you want to kiss?" Robbie said.

"Sure Rob." Cat said.

"Gibby do you have a girlfriend?" Dice said.

"Yeah but she's currently in Wisconsin. What about you?" Gibby said.

"No. I'm not ready yet." Dice said.

"Okay." Gibby said.

Chapter 6

(Saturday)

"Hey everyone." Sam said.

"I can't believe it's already Saturday." Freddie said.

"I know right." Sam said.

"You ready to jump the tuna Sam?" Dice said.

"I guess. What time do I have to do it?" Sam said.

"8PM." Dice said.

"Sweet I got plenty of time." Sam said.

"How bad are the tuna fish anyway?" Tori said.

"Bad. Last year, Robbie and I fell in by accident and we got seriously hurt." Freddie said.

"Seriously?" Tori said.

"Yeah. It fucking hurt." Robbie said.

(Nona walks in)

"Hi." Nona said.

"Hey Nona." Cat said.

"Sam I heard your jumping the tuna tonight." Nona said.

"That is correct." Sam said.

"Cat you're not going to lock Sam in the closet, take over, and accidentally knock Freddie and Robbie in the tank again are you?" Nona said.

"No Nona I'm not." Cat said.

"What time are you jumping the tuna, Sam?" Nona said.

"Dice said 8." Sam said.

"Okay. Hey aren't you Gibby from ?" Nona said.

"Yes I am." Gibby said.

"I'm Cat's Nona. I liked watching you on iCarly." Nona said.

"Thanks the show was a lot of fun." Gibby said.

"Weren't you that Roger kid at Kenan's party?" Jade said.

"Yeah." Gibby said.

"That's why you looked familiar." Beck said.

"You guys want to go to Bots for lunch?" Cat said.

"Sure." Everyone said.

Chapter 7

(At Bots)

"Wow this is a cool restaurant." Gibby said.

"Check it out, you can order your food off the PearPad." Freddie said.

"Cool." Gibby said.

"So Sam, you excited to jump the tuna?" Jade said.

"Yeah Jade." Sam said.

"Don't get hurt, Sam." Tori said.

"I won't Tori." Sam said.

"Is is going to be set up where it was last time, Dice?" Robbie said.

"Yes it is, Robbie." Dice said.

"Jade how come you didn't take me last year?" Beck said.

"You were busy working on your project Sikowitz gave us with Andre." Jade said.

"Still you could have invited me." Beck said.

"Yeah." Andre said.

"Well I didn't think of it." Jade said.

(Tandy comes with their food)

"Here's your food." Tandy said.

"Thank you." Everyone said.

"Tori all you and Andre got was a salad?" Robbie said.

"Yeah." Tori said.

"Yep." Andre said.

"Why?" Cat said.

"We're getting in shape for that 5K run next week." Andre said.

"You're going to run 5 miles?" Nona said.

"Yes." Tori said.

"I didn't know your school does that." Nona said.

"All schools do that." Jade said.

"Even though Hollywood Arts is not a normal high school, it still does those events." Beck said.

"Ridgeway did that to." Freddie said.

"Is that the school you, Sam, Carly, and Gibby went to in Seattle?" Cat said

"Yep." Freddie said.

"Yeah." Gibby said.

"Yes." Sam said.

"Ridgeway is different than your school, Cat. It's a regular high school." Freddie said.

"Dice maybe you should enroll at Hollywood Arts. You're 14." Cat said.

"I don't know Cat." Dice said.

"Hey you'll get through it. I didn't understand it when I started going there but I got through it and I love it." Tori said.

"Well okay. I'll give it a try." Dice said.

"I'm letting you know, our principal Helen is kinda mean." Beck said.

"Is it the same Helen that worked at that theater in San Diego?" Dice said.

"Yeah." Cat said.

"Well on Monday, I'll give it a try." Dice said.

Chapter 8

"How much time do we have until Sam jumps the tuna?" Tori said.

"We got until 8 and it's 2 so we got awhile." Andre said.

"Let's go back to the apartment." Sam said.

(Scene transitions to the apartment)

"So what do we do to kill time?" Jade said.

"Let's play poker." Sam said.

"You have a poker game?" Tori said.

"Yeah. Cat got it for me last Christmas." Sam said.

"Well let's play." Jade said.

"Hey Sam remember when we went to Japan?" Freddie said.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"You guys went to Japan?" Gibby said.

"Yeah. It was before you were a main character." Sam said.

(Doorbell Rings)

"Ding dong." Cat said.

"I got it." Sam said.

"Hello Sam." Mrs. Benson said.

"Hi Sam." Spencer said.

"Mrs. Benson, Spencer what are you doing here?" Sam said.

"We came to watch you jump the tuna." Spencer said.

"Oh." Sam said.

"So what are you guys up to?" Mrs. Benson said.

"Remembering stuff from iCarly." Sam said.

"Like the time we went to Japan." Freddie said.

"Oh yeah. Spencer we were locked in that room." Mrs. Benson said.

"Oh yeah. We were trapped in seaweed." Spencer said.

"I'm still mad at those people." Mrs. Benson said.

"Me too." Spencer said.

"Oh I think I saw a blog about that on ." Tori said.

"You have wonderful cheekbones." Mrs. Benson said.

"Thank you. I get complements a lot." Tori said.

"When do you guys think you could start up iCarly again?" Beck said.

"Once Carly decides to come back from Italy." Sam said.

"How about you make a spinoff. It could feature you and Cat. It can be called iCat." Robbie said.

"Really Robbie. iCat. That's the best you can come up with." Jade said.

"I like it." Mrs. Benson said.

"iCat sounds great." Spencer said.

"Eh it wouldn't be the same." Sam said.

Chapter 9

"So what time does Sam jump the tuna?" Mrs. Benson said.

"8:00." Dice said.

"You have great hair." Mrs. Benson said.

"Thanks. I get that a lot." Dice said.

"Dice you get it from everyone. Your hair is just like Beck's." Sam said.

"Oh yeah it is." Beck said.

"Spencer, Mrs. Benson would you like a soda?" Cat said.

"Sure." Mrs. Benson said.

"What kind you got?" Spencer said.

"Pepsi." Cat said.

"Well sure I'll have a Pepsi. Thanks Cat." Spencer said.

"Thank you Cat." Mrs. Benson said.

"You're welcome." Cat said.

"Hey Sam remember on iCarly where we try to do that world record?" Freddie said.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"What about where my granddad tried to get Carly to live with him?" Spencer said.

"Spencer remember your Pee on Carl sign?" Sam said.

"You put up a sign that said Pee on Carl?" Tori said.

"Yeah. It was suppose to say Please go to ." Spencer said.

"You guys did a lot of cool crazy stuff on iCarly." Mrs. Benson said.

"Hey Tori remember when Helen became the new principal and you thought you were getting kicked out of Hollywood Arts?" Jade said.

"I actually want to forget that Jade." Tori said.

"It was weird that you almost got kicked out and Andre didn't." Cat said.

"Yeah it was." Andre said.

"I just can't believe that she forced us to do those re-auditions." Beck said.

"Right." Jade said.

"Cat didn't you tell me about that?" Nona said.

"Yes I did." Cat said.

"We all did a lot of stuff too." Tori said.

"Yeah I guess we did." Andre said.

"Hey remember when we got former first lady Michelle Obama on iCarly?" Gibby said.

"Yeah." Freddie said.

"I don't trust Trump as president." Sam said.

"None of us do." Jade said.

"Glad I'm not the only one." Spencer said.

"Isn't he almost 70?" Mrs. Benson said.

"I think so." Cat said.

"Actually, he's past 70." Freddie said.

"Really?" Mrs. Benson said.

"Yeah." Gibby said.

"He's 73." Cat said.

"Damn he's old." Jade said.

"True that." Sam said.

Chapter 10

"It's 6:00. Should we go get ready?" Tori said.

"Yeah. We need to get Sam into her outfit." Dice said.

"Well let's go." Sam said.

(Scene transitions to the tuna)

"How big is that tuna fish tank?" Spencer said.

"25 feet." Jade said.

"Wow that's deep." Mrs. Benson said.

"Very deep." Spencer said.

"Let's sit by that girl who looks like Carly." Freddie said.

"Guys?" Carly said.

(Cheer Applause)

"Carly?" Everyone said.

"What are you doing here?" Spencer said.

"Sam invited me to watch her jump the tuna." Carly said.

"Well it's good to see you again." Spencer said.

"You too." Carly said.

"So your Carly?" Nona said.

"Yes. I guess you're Cat's Nona?" Carly said.

"Yes I am." Nona said.

"Well nice to meet you." Carly said.

"You too." Nona said.

"Hello Carly." Mrs. Benson said.

"Marissa." Carly said.

"How's Italy?" Mrs. Benson said.

"Good. Everyone knew me from iCarly." Carly said.

"I bet." Mrs. Benson said.

"Hi Carly." Tori said.

"Sup Tori." Carly said.

"Okay I got my outfit on. I'm going to go get ready." Sam said.

"Be careful Sam." Freddie said.

"I will, Freddie." Sam said giving Freddie a kiss.

"Good luck Sam." Carly said.

"Thanks... Carly?" Sam said.

"Hi." Carly said as she and Sam hug each other.

"Great to see you. But I should get ready." Sam said.

"Good luck." Carly said.

"Thanks." Sam said.

"You got this Sam." Andre said.

"Good luck." Robbie said.

"Be careful." Cat said.

Chapter 11

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm Dice Corleone. Sam Puckett's manager. Are you ready Sam?" Dice said.

"Yeah. Start the count down." Sam said.

"In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." Everyone said but Freddie forgot the 1.

"Freddie you forgot the 1." Mrs. Benson said.

"It was a force of habit mom." Freddie said.

(Sam jumps the tuna and makes it)

"Sam made it." Freddie said.

"Good job Sam." Cat said.

(Everyone runs to Sam to congratulate her.)

"Congratulations Sam." Carly said.

"Way to go Sam." Cat said.

"Good job Sam." Everyone else said.

"Thank you." Sam said.

"I can't believe you made it." Jade said.

"Believe it Jade." Sam said.

"You guys want to go to the apartment to celebrate?" Cat said.

"I would but I'm heading back to Seattle." Mrs. Benson said.

"Yeah me too. Bye guys." Spencer said.

"See ya." Mrs. Benson said.

"Bye." Everyone else said.

"Carly you want to come?" Sam said.

"I would but I need to get back to Italy." Carly said.

"Oh okay." Sam said.

"Bye." Carly said.

"See ya." Sam said.

"Do the rest of you guys want to come to celebrate?" Cat said.

"Sure." Tori said.

"Yep." Andre said.

"Okay." Beck said.

"Alright." Robbie said.

"Sure." Jade said.

"Yeah." Freddie said.

"Okay." Gibby said.

"Sure why not." Dice said.

"Nona?" Sam said.

"I would but I have to get back to Elderly Acres. Bye." Nona said.

"Whatever. Let's go everyone else." Sam said.

Chapter 12

(Back at the apartment, the gang is partying)

"We knew you could do it Sam." Jade said.

"I was scared that you were going to miss." Freddie said.

"What did you think I was going to fall in the tank and send to the hospital just like it happened with you and Robbie?" Sam said.

"Maybe." Freddie said.

"Relax. I didn't get hurt. Nobody can hurt me otherwise I will kill them." Sam said.

"Literally?" Gibby said.

"Yeah literally. I would send anybody that tries to hurt me to hell." Sam said.

"Okay." Freddie said.

"Don't worry Freddie. I'll do the same to people who try to hurt you." Sam said.

"Sam, Cat. Andre and I are going to go so bye." Tori said.

"Beck and I are leaving too." Jade said.

"Bye." Beck said.

"See ya." Andre said.

"Come on Gibs we should get back to Seattle." Freddie said.

"Bye Cat. See ya Sam." Gibby said.

"Bye Gibby. Bye Freddie." Cat said.

"Bye Cat. See ya next time Sam." Freddie said as he and Sam kiss for 10 seconds.

"See ya Freddie." Sam said.

"Ready for bed Sam?" Cat said.

"Yeah Cat." Sam said.

"I video taped it and uploaded it to Splash Face." Cat said. (Splash Face is a parody of YouTube)

"Okay. How many views?" Sam said.

"10,000." Cat said.

"Damn that's a lot." Sam said.

"Yeah. Well goodnight." Cat said.

"Goodnight Cat." Sam said.


End file.
